Once In A Year
by TheNameOfARiver
Summary: A ONESHOT SPECIALLY FOR BIRTHDAY OF MR POTTER! READ , LOVE & REVIEW!


Disclaimer and Authors note: It's my dutybto inform youb, I'm not JKR, Harry Potter never belonged to me.

This story is my tribute to fandom on Harry's Birthday, though its August first in India now but I want to wish Harry a happy birthday.

***Harmony fic. Those who are allergic are being requested to leave without flaming me.

-The94thRiverII

* * *

 **Once In A** **Year**

 **The94thRiverII**

* * *

The raven haired, bespectacled boy was sitting alone by the bank of the lagoon. To anyone he would've appear as a normal teenage boy. But nothing was too normal or plain in the life of Harry Potter. He was a wizard. But beside the fact of him being a wizard one can consider his summer vacations too, till last year what he did while summer vacation wasn't entirely normal for a person. One must do some household chores, but he had been forced to do all in his house. After moving in with his godfather Sirius Black, it had been best summer of his life so far. It started the day his godfather got cleared of the charge of mass murder. He along with two of his friends were summoned as witnesses. The trial well went and by the daybreak his godfather was free of all the accusations. The traitor in question was sentenced a lifetime in Azkaban. Sirius had asked him again if he wanted to live with him and Harry was too happy to say yes.

After a week of shopping for their new house and Clothes and other necessities and not so necessites Sirius declared one morning that he and Hermione, Harry's 'Best Friend's parents had planned for a trip this summer. And so now they were at a island somewhere near tropics, though he wasn't aware of the exact location of the island but Hermione guessed it was in Atlantic.

The trip had been great. They visited so many places that he'd lost count by now. But this island and the lagoon was best of all. Hermione had been instructing him on how to swim ever since she found out that he didn't knew how to swim. Harry couldn't help but as he remembered the first time he'd seen Hermione in her swim suit, she looked so beautiful! He never noticed when his bookworm best friend had become breathtakingly beautiful. Though he'd heard some whispers and giggles among female population of Hogwarts on Hermione's untameable hair and slightly large front teeth, but he found both features very endearing from very beginning.

Harry frowned, something was wrong. He was feeling as if he was forgetting something. He'd actually forgot how many days had been since he'd left for trip. But the thing he couldn't remember now was something different.

The dawn was near. The sky was turning a beautiful shade of red near the horizon. The sun was about to rise. He sat there holding his breath, at first a hint of crimson appeared, then it grew to a complete round. The dark water of the lagoon slowly turned from black to red to brilliant aquamarine gracefully.

Harry wasn't sure how long he sat there. His trance was broken due two different reason. First Hedwig had just landed on his shoulder, probably she returned from her night hunt. And second reason was an certain orange feline had decided to claim his lap.

At first Harry had started to scratch between Crookshanks' ears after greeting both familiars but then it struck him, something was different. Crookshanks never gets up this early, he felt something being pressed in his left hand looking down he saw it was a pair of golden cuflinks, it was in the shape of a stags head but it had two small emeralds for eye on each piece. Harry was dumbstruck! How did Crookshanks get hold if these? These are supposed to be precious and besides where did he found these?

His train of thought was rudely derailed by Hedwig, She had some thing in her beak, it was a wild flower, some sort of Lily, though he didn't knew the name but it had a nice scent in it.

He looked up, "What's the matter with you two? Anything you want me to do for you guys? That's why these bribes?" Harry asked with a smile.

Hedwig let out a annoyed bark like sound, and on his lap Crookshanks growled. As if they're scolding him for reffering such thoughts, as if both asked in unison, "Were you expecting a half eaten rat for gift?"

Harry laughed out, " I apolozise my Lady Hedwig, my Lord Crookshanks. I'm liked them both! But I'm just confused why you guys gave them to me!"

The replied again in unison through their own language of bark and mewling, "You'll find out soon."

* * *

At the breakfast table he was ambushed by three times, by a smiling Helen Granger, by an excited Sirius and by an Overexcited Hermione.

Then they all nearly shouted together, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

"Wha..." was all Harry managed to say as an over enthusiastic (which was regular) Dobby popped into the room with breakfast. Now it all fell into places. Their familiars were giving him presents, because it was his birthday today! Now he started to chuckle.

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Well, sorry but you guys were not first to wish me!"

"Who wished you first Harry?" Asked Helen curiously.

"Hedwig and Crookshanks did!" Harry replied cheerfully.

Everyone was stunned for few second, then Richard Granger broke into laughter.

"Oh so that's why I couldn't find Crookshanks this morning when I woke up!" Hermione reasoned, "And it's why I'm feeling Crookshanks' extreme smugness! " She ended in a huff.

"Really those two beat us all! " Richard's laughter was joined by Sirius' laughter now.

* * *

After the breakfast, the group sat down to give Harry his presents.

Hermione's parents got him a set of formal suits and a voucher of their dental practice for a check up. Later one for a laugh actually.

Sirius' gift was in multiple parts, he gave Harry a leather bound book, titled "JOURNAL OF THE MARAUDERS". Then there was a full set of topline quidditch seeker's armour. And finally a Mirror, that was charmed to work as wireless Telephones.

"So Harry what did Crookshanks and Hedwig give you? " Richard asked while Harry was unpacking one of the packages which came with mail. Twins had sent him some of their own prank products. It seemed Ron and Mrs Weasley were still angry with him for not staying with them!

"Hedwig gave me a flower," Harry pointed to one kept in the vase on the table.

"And Crookshanks gave me these!"

The moment Sirius' eyes laid on them he jumped off the chair.

"That was the set Lily gifted Prongs on their wedding night!" Sirius exclaimed.

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked curiosly.

"Prongs showed me next day. And besides he wore them for months, everywhere and all the time!" Sirius paused, "it was lost, when Prongs and Lily came here for a vacation.

"How did Crookshanks found it then?" Helen asked, confused.

"Only Crookshanks knows that, right Crookshanks? " Sirius looked over his shoulder at the half-kneazle, who in return made a innocent face (as innocent Crookshanks can manage).

"I saw Crookshanks grow up from the size of a ball of fur, he was Lily Evans' familiar years ago he met Hermione." Sirius explained.

"I think, he hid them last time he was here with Lily and James. Am I right Crookshanks? " Sirius called out last part loudly over his shoulder.

An affirmative reply was given by said feline.

"Now it's Hermione's turn, " Helen exclaimed jumping up and down on her seat. An ear to ear grin plastered on her face. Richard was trying to look serious (not Sirius) and Sirius had an impish grin on his face.

Hermione got up off her seat and reached Harry, she handed him her present. Engulfed him in one of her Hermi-hugs. After releasing him she stepped back couple of steps and get onto one of her knee and lifting up her chin in air she asked pompously, "Mr Potter will you be my Boyfriend?"

"What?" Was all harry could manage to say, his facial expression a mixture of panic, fear, surprise and happiness. But in his eyes there was only two things, a fear that it all was a dream that was going to break soon and love for Hermione.

Harry stuttered couple of time to form a answer when Hermione broke down giggling. And all the elders broke down laughing again. But the laugh was genuine, not sarcastic.

When atlast his senses came back he turned to First to Sirius, then to Richard and Helen atlast his eyes rested on Hermione. Her eyes looked hopeful and yet there was a hint of uncertainty.

Harry turned to Richard, straightening up he asked, "Sir may I ask for your and your wife's permission to date your daughter? " he asked hopefully.

All the adults broke down in laughter again. "of course you can Harry! You have our permission. But if you hurt her you'll face my drills." Richard finished with a straight face and trying not to smile but failed miserablly.

Harry turned to face Hermione, "Yes i would love become your boyfriend Miss Granger." He said with a straight face.

Hermione jumped onto him and crushed him into her reinforced embrace.

"Uhh... Hermione," Harry called her, "Isn't it the custom that the boy asks the girl out?"

"If I waited for you to ask then it would have been after graduation when you might have asked me!" Hermione said with a huff, still smiling.

"And besides, it's in the family, Helen proposed me too!" Richard stage whispered to Sirius flinching a little when he felt Helen's poke in his ribs.

So as it started, Harry potter's days are much different than other people, even the day that comes once in a year.

Finished For Now

* * *

A/N: My lovely readers, please don't forget to review, tell me my faults and how can I improve. If you're reading my work for first time check out others too. There are two more stories in this A/U setting.

Thank you for reading

-The94thRiverII


End file.
